ツカメ〜It's Coming〜
ツカメ～It's Coming～ (Grab it ~It's Coming~ )曾被用作《PRODUCE 101 JAPAN》的主题曲。9月3日公开MV，赛时这首歌的center是川尻莲。 此歌由JO1演唱的版本被收录于2020年3月4日发行的JO1首个EP"PROTOSTAR"中。 歌词 |-|罗马音= WOW wow pick me up WOW wow pick me up Hajimeyou yo ima sugu ni tadoritsukitai basho ga aru Nani wo motte ikeba yoi tte Shinpai bakari shitenaide sa It’s ok maemuki ni hazunda kokoro to karada areba Nani mo hitsuyou nai yo hashiridase nobore tobe Hikari kagayaku pick me up Mirai no do mannaka de (shining day) Kimi wa dare no pick me up Kimi wa ittai dare no te wo toru no Sono shunkan wa kiteru It’s coming Oh It’s coming (everybody) Sono shunkan wa kiteru It’s coming Oh tsukame tsukame yeah Wow wow pick me up (oh tsukame tsukame) Wow wow pick me up (oh tsukame tsukame yeah) Koko ni iru yo kono te wo totte Boku wo TOP e tsuretette Itsu made mo yume wo miteru Onegai sou itte warawanaide Kono michi no tsuzuki mieru desho kimi mo Kibou ni somatta Hiiro ni naritakute tsuyosa mo negatta Ano hi no kimochi Wasurerareru wake nai yo kanousei ga aru no nara Afuresou na pick me up Omowazu me wo tsubutta (sunrise) Mabushi sugiru pick me up Hikari wa ima dare wo terasu no Sono shunkan wa kiteru It’s coming Oh It's coming (everybody) Sono shunkan wa kiteru It’s coming Oh tsukame tsukame yeah (wo yeah tsukame tsukame yeah tsukame tsukame yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah oh tsukame tsukame yeah (wo yeah) Wow wow pick me up (oh tsukame tsukame) WOW WOW pick me up (oh tsukame tsukame yeah oh tsukame tsukame) Koko ni iru yo kono te wo totte Boku wo TOP e tsuretette |-|日语= WOW wow pick me up WOW wow pick me up 始めようよ今すぐに辿り着きたい場所がある 何を持って行けば良いって 心配ばかりしてないでさ It’s ok 前向きに弾んだ心と体あれば 何にも必要ないよ走り出せ登れ飛べ 光り輝く pick me up 未来のど真ん中で (shining day) 君は誰のpick me up 君は一体誰の手を取るの その瞬間は来てる It’s coming oh It’s coming (everybody) その瞬間は来てる It’s coming oh 掴め掴めyeah wow wow pick me up (oh 掴め掴め) Wow wow pick me up (oh 掴め掴め yeah) ここに居るよこの手を取って 僕をTOPへ連れてって いつまでも夢を見てる お願いそう言って笑わないで この道の続き見えるでしょ君も 希望に染まった ヒーローになりたくて強さも願った あの日の気持ち 忘れられるわけないよ可能性があるのなら 溢れそうなpick me up 思わず目を瞑った(sunrise) 眩しすぎるpick me up 光は今誰を照らすの その瞬間は来てる It’s coming oh It’s coming (everybody) その瞬間は来てる It’s coming oh 掴め掴め yeah (wo yeah 掴め 掴め yeah 掴め 掴め yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah oh 掴め 掴め yeah (wo yeah) wow wow pick me up (oh 掴め 掴め) WOW WOW pick me up (oh 掴め掴め yeah oh 掴め掴め) ここに居るよこの手を取って 僕をTOPへ連れてって |-|英语= WOW wow pick me up WOW wow pick me up Let's get started now because there's a place I want to reach What should I bring along There's no need to worry It's okay be positive, just as long as you have a lively heart and body Everything else becomes unnecessary so run, climb up and fly The shining light picks me up I'm right in the middle of my future (shining day) Who is your pick me up Whose hand will you pick That moment is coming, it's coming! Oh It’s coming (everybody) That moment is coming, it's coming! So grab it, grab it! Wow wow pick me up (oh grab it, grab it!) Wow wow pick me up (oh grab it, grab it yeah) It's right here, take this hand Take me to the top I've always dreamed So don't say it and then laugh You too can see this road I continue on Dyed in hope I wish to become as strong as a hero The feelings of that day There's no way I can forget, just as long as there's a possibility Overflowing, pick me up I unconsciously close my eyes Because it's too bright, pick me up Who will the light shine on now That moment is coming, it's coming! Oh It’s coming (everybody) That moment is coming, it's coming! Oh grab it, grab it! (wo yeah grab it, grab it yeah grab it, grab it yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah oh grab it, grab it yeah (wo yeah) Wow wow pick me up (oh grab it, grab it!) Wow wow pick me up (oh grab it, grab it yeah) (oh grab it, grab it yeah oh grab it, grab it) It's right here, take this hand Take me to the top |-|中文= 音频 Piano Version MV